snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
- Outfits ▾= - Sailor= - Cloak= }} }} | caption = Robin | name = Robin | origin = | sex = Female | age = | species = Fox | status = Alive | eyes = Red | hair = Black | relatives = | friends = Nemo, Hansel Gingerman, Braveun, Bo, Gene | enemies = Big Bad Wolf, Bleed Heart, Leviathans, Pirates | occupation = Sailor (formerly) Brave Heart (sea captain) | residence = Dystopius (formally), Courage Campus }} Robin is a major character from Sugar Bits and the main character of the spin-off, Robin Rescue. She appears in Sugar Bits since Chapter 3 where she meets Hansel Gingerman. Sugar Bits Robin is a fox who first appeared when she offered Hansel a ride on her boat. She tricked him by letting him stand on top so her boat Nemo could eat him, but failed. Later she also tricked Braveun into saving her from her sinking ship. But Brave defeated Nemo so that plan also failed. She, Brave and Bo went onto land where she explained to Bo that Nemo hasn't eaten in days and that she only wants to take care of him. After that the conflict was consolved. While Brave looked for wood for the fire Bo and Robin got attacked by monsters and they battled them. They were about to lose until Nemo ate one of the monsters in one bite which caused the others to flee. She later joined the battle in the city. She and Gene were hiding inside Nemo to get save, but Nemo got attacked and they left the boat. The whole fight she was worrying about Nemo. After the fight was over Robin decided that she wanted to become a Brave Heart. Robin was recommanded by Brave to become a Brave Hearts and is now in the rescuers class along with Nemo. Braveheart Quest Robin Rescue It is confirmed Robin will star as the main character along with her ship Nemo in the spin-off comic from Sugar Bits, Braveheart Quest Robin Rescue. After Robin graduated from Courage Campus she became the captain of the sea army. Appearance Robin is a female fox with red eyes and long straight black hair. She wears a blue sailor uniform, a sailor hat and Mary Jane shoes with socks. At some point she also wears nothing which reveals her orange fur body. In Robin Rescue she is seen wearing the standard Brave Heart uniform with addition to a special sailor hat. Powers and Abilites Robin hasn't shown any of her abilities yet but it is known she develops them when she's in training at Courage Campus. She now also has a whole arsenal of weapons she can use. Origin Robin is based off from the fox from the Gingerbreadman. This was mostly notable when she requested Gingerman to stand on top of Nemo, which in the fairytale is on the top of the fox's nose, to eat him. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Brave Heart Category:Protagonist Category:Fairytales Category:Gingerbreadman Category:Robin Rescue Category:Vulpine Category:Main Character Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Original Character